


Unsafe

by Thirst4Chicken



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Let's Go! Pikachu & Let's Go! Eievui | Pokemon: Let's Go Pikachu! & Let's Go Eevee!
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Kantou-chihou | Kanto Region (Pokemon), Loss of Virginity, Monster sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Elaine discovers why you should never venture into the tall grass without a Pokemon when she encounters a wild Charizard with only one thing on its mind
Relationships: Ayumi | Elaine/Charizard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	Unsafe

Elaine waited until well after dark to make her escape. Looking out of the window of her second-story bedroom, she looked over sleepy Pallet Town until the last of its inhabitants went inside and the last of the lights had been turned off. Confident she was now, at least, the only person left in the small town still awake and active, the girl quickly but quietly made her way downstairs and out through the front door.

Dressed in her favorite black-and-white T-shirt with comfy blue shorts, red sneakers, and a baseball cap upon her head, Elaine set out straight for Route 1, intent on making it to Viridian City as soon as possible. The girl sighed a little as she felt the cool summer breeze blow through her short but stylish brown hair, enjoying the sense of freedom she experienced from being out after dark and for disobeying the one rule all children and teens heard growing up in Pallet Town.

_Don’t go out without a Pokémon_.

Truth be told, Elaine had tried many times before, but all her attempts had ended in failure.

“Hey! Wait! Don’t go out there!”

“Wild Pokémon live in tall grass!”

“You need your own Pokémon for protection!”

“It’s dangerous to go alone!”

“It’s unsafe!”

Elaine had heard such things her entire life, from parents, teachers, and literally every authority figure she had ever encountered and, frankly, she was sick of it. As such, her journey tonight was less about visiting Viridian City on her own – it was Viridian City, after all, the only town in all of Kanto perhaps even _more_ boring than Pallet Town – and more about traveling through Route 1 all on her own, just to prove there was no real danger in doing so.

“What’s the worst that can happen?” the petite girl wondered out loud, a knowing smile on her face as she set out to prove her family and friends wrong. “I might run into a scary Rattata or an angry Pidgey! Oh, no! Whatever will I do!”

Thus, it was with a laugh of confidence that Elaine took her first step out of Pallet Town and into the tall grass of Route 1, completely unaccompanied by a Pokémon, all but daring the powers that be to throw everything they had at her.

And, as she had expected, Elaine found there was nothing to be afraid of.

The fields of tall grass were calm and quiet as Elaine casually strolled through them, avoiding small ledges here and there. The air was warm, the wind was cool, and the rout itself was largely illuminated by the light of the moon above, with only a few scattered trees offering shade here and there. Elaine caught sight of a sleeping Rattata or a startled Pidgey flying off every now and then, but little else, and even the few Pokémon she did find clearly had no intention of bothering her. If anything, they seemed more afraid of _her_ than she of them.

“I knew it,” Elaine said quietly to herself, smiling as she walked through the tall grass leisurely and without a care in the world. “Pft! Unsafe! As if!”

It wasn’t until she was about halfway between Pallet Town and Viridian City, just far enough that she couldn’t see either of them without squinting, when a large shadow flew overhead. Elaine barely even noticed it at first, paying little attention to the dark shape that passed over her, illuminated by the moonlight, merely dismissing it as a wild Pidgeotto or an errant Dragonite, rare as they were in this part of Kanto.

Then she felt the heat.

Elaine’s eyes widened a little as the air around her grew distinctly warmer, as though she had stumbled upon a forgotten campfire. The wound of large wings flapping above her likewise alerted her to the fact that something was clearly amiss and, for the first time since she had set out for home, she was afraid. Gulping a little, the girl finally stopped where she was and looked up into the night sky above, desperately hoping she was simply imagining things.

The wild Charizard was upon her almost immediately.

Elaine barely even had time to leap out of the way before the mighty dragon came crashing to the ground right where she had been standing, its clawed feet digging into the soft soil beneath it. The heat of the fire at the tip of its tail singed the nearby grass, burning away several patches, and its powerful wings beat so hard it blew away much of the surrounding grass. Despite this, it was the Charizard’s eyes that most frightened Elaine, those bestial eyes that looked directly at her as steam burst from its nostrils, as though glaring into her very soul.

It was a wild and frightening creature, Elaine could see that right away, a beast covered in scars that represented a lifetime of struggle and conflict. For a Charmander to have survived in the wild long enough to evolve into a Charizard was a rare thing, one achieved only by fierce tenacity and a killer instinct. Charmander were rare enough in Kanto to begin with; the chances of running into a fully evolved-Charizard, particularly near Pallet Town, particularly in the middle of the night, were close to a million-to-one.

Unfortunately for Elaine, it appeared she was that special one in a million.

Still lying in the tall grass where she had landed in order not to be crushed to death, Elaine looked up at the mighty Charizard as it slowly but definitively made its way towards her, its eyes boring into her very soul. The poor girl was frozen to her spot on the ground, however, her eyes widening and her legs shaking as the dragon drew ever closer. When at last the Charizard was but a few feet in front of Elaine, so close she felt the fiery heat emanating from its reptilian body, it came to a stop and leaned down so it could better look into her eyes.

It roared.

“ZAAARRRRDD!!” the dragon bellowed, opening its mouth and unleashing a roar unlike anything Elaine had ever heard before. Still far too afraid to do anything useful, the girl merely closed her eyes and grabbed hold of her beloved baseball hat, afraid the force of the dragon’s roar might blow it away.

When at last Elaine managed to open her eyes and look up, her hands still gripping her cap, the roar had subsided and the Charizard had drawn its head back, but continued to glare at her with an intense and rather frightening interest. A moment later, it was leaning over her again, and the girl gasped as she saw the dragon reach towards her with its razor-sharp claws, afraid it was going to tear her apart and devour her remains.

Instead, Elaine looked down in both surprise and horror as the dragon grabbed hold of her T-shirt and tore both it and her bra from her body, exposing her small but perky breasts and sending a shiver running down her spine. It descended upon her shorts next, grabbing hold and then ripping them and her panties apart, leaving her lying on her bare ass in the tall grass, entirely naked except for her sneakers and baseball cap. It was only at that point that Elaine knew what the Charizard was really after; it wasn’t going to kill her and eat her after all.

It wanted something…else.

Lying there naked in the tall grass with her virgin pussy exposed and her adolescent breasts on full display, Elaine knew she should have screamed or run or done something, _anything_ to stop what was about to happen. But, for some reason – perhaps fear, perhaps shock, perhaps some teenaged curiosity – she did none of these things. Even as the Charizard leaned over her and exposed its reptilian cock, at least a foot in length and bulging with heat and power, the girl did nothing but watch on, shaking like a leaf the entire time.

“HUUUHHH!!” Elaine whined loudly as she felt the head of the Charizard’s fat cock pressing against her small but welcoming cunt, the first sound she had made since the dragon landed before her. Her eyes shot wide open the moment the Pokémon penetrated her, her entire body tensing up as the beast forced itself inside of her despite being far too large. “Oh, no, no, no, no, noooooo…!”

The Charizard, of course, was not to be deterred, and simply went right on ahead, pushing itself farther and farther into the girl even as Elaine struggled just to accept the head of its fiery cock. The girl was tight, painfully so, but the dragon took great pleasure in this, savoring the sensation of such a small cunt wrapping around its fat and bulging cock. All Elaine could do was groan and grip the grass she lay upon as the Charizard sank itself deeper and deeper inside her, her legs shaking as she was forced to spread them wider and wider to accommodate its massive girth.

Elaine had heard of Pokémon breeding with humans from time to time, of course, but it was taboo, something one simply did not talk about, and she had never in a thousand years thought she would experience something like that herself. She was, of course, forced to reconsider as she looked down at herself to see the Charizard’s monstrous cock slowly and painfully forcing itself inside her formerly virgin cunt, stuffing her body with its fiery hot meat. The organ was so large compared to Elaine’s body that she could actually see the shape and size of its cock as it disappeared inside her, slightly distending her stomach and pushing the air out of her lungs.

The poor girl thought she was going to faint when she first felt the Charizard finally stop, buried halfway in her cunt as it was, and begin to pull itself back out just as slowly, testing the waters, stretching her poor little pussy far past its previous capacity. It was when it thrust back into her, filling her entirely and pushing even more of its cock inside her womb that Elaine threw her head back and cried out, her eyes wide open and her back arching as the dragon took charge.

Gripping the grass beneath her for dear life, Elaine focused on breathing as best she could as the Charizard began thrusting in and out of her girlish cunt, sinking just a little more of itself inside her every time it slammed its hips into her own. The girl’s entire body shook and squirmed with every thrust, as though the dragon was rearranging her insides with its cock, pushing aside all it found useless and instead focusing entirely on breeding the petite teenager until it had successfully deposited its seed inside her. Elaine’s legs were spread as far apart as was physically possible, painfully so, and even then she felt the Charizard pressing her legs back towards her as it slammed into her harder and harder, with her knees practically pressing against her shoulders.

“Nnn! Nnn! Ngh! Nuuuhhh!!” Elaine found herself groaning and whimpering as the Charizard leaned down over her and bred her as brutally and hard as it could. Tears streamed from the girl’s eyes as she took every inch of the monster’s cock, accepting her fate but clearly not enjoying it. “Nuh, nuh, nuh! Uhnnn!! Oooohhh…!”

She looked up into the eyes of the Charizard as it dominated her, as though looking for mercy or reprieve, but found nothing but wanton need and animalistic lust. The dragon was a best, after all, a wild animal, and it felt neither compassion nor pity for the girl it had selected to breed this night, its instincts blinding the reptilian monster to all but the intense and delicious pleasure it derived from being buried to the hilt inside Elaine.

As such, the Charizard only continued to slide its fat cock in and out of the girl’s glistening cunt, its fiery hips slamming against her naked ones and the weight of its body pressing against her. The girl arched her back with every thrust, and soon her small but beautiful breasts were bouncing up and down wildly in time, her nipples hardening and proving largely mesmerizing for the dragon balls-deep inside her. Steam burst from the monster’s nostrils, cascading over Elaine and causing the girl to shiver in fear, sensing it as a reminder of what would happen to her if she struggled or tried to stop the monster in any way from getting what it wanted.

Less than a quarter mile away, a Pokémon Trainer camping near a tree along the route heard the commotion and was woken from his slumber. The young man frowned as he wiped the sleep from his eyes and listened to the noises now filling the summer air around him: a bestial growling, the cries of a girl, and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Grabbing hold of his Pokeballs and slipping on some pants, the Trainer exited his tent and went to go investigate.

What he found was a short but attractive girl, certainly no older than fourteen years of age, lying completely naked in the tall grass as a massive Charizard fucked her right into the ground. The girl’s eyes were closed as the dragon pounded into her quickly and powerfully, but her mouth was wide open, and great moans groans of pain and pleasure issued forth with great intensity. Her petite body writhed on the ground, her back arching, her hips bucking, and her small but adorable tits bouncing wildly as the dragon above her slammed its foot-long cock into her again and again and again. The Charizard seemed enamored with the girl, the fire burning atop its tail growing brighter and more powerful with every thrust, and its wings spreading wider and wider as it buried its sex deep inside the poor girl lying beneath it.

Having not yet been seen or detected, the Trainer sat in the tall grass and watched for a few minutes, half-disgusted and half-intrigued by the coupling he was witnessing. Whether the scene before him was consensual or not, he did not know, but he did know interrupting it would only make things awkward and, potentially, dangerous for all involved. For his own sake, and for the sake of the girl currently getting the pounding of a lifetime, the Trainer decided to leave well enough alone and eventually headed back to camp, this time determined to find a pair of earplugs to help him sleep.

Whatever he had just witnessed, it was clear it wasn’t going to be ending anytime soon.

Back in the tall grass, however, Elaine was wholly unaware of all of this, and was instead focusing entirely on trying to maintain consciousness as she was brutally fucked to within an inch of her young life. The Charizard had not slowed down or become gentler the long it slammed into the girl, but had only picked up in both speed and intensity, its hips slapping against the girl’s as it buried its cock inside her again and again and again.

She could feel her naked ass being pounded into the ground, no doubt being smeared with grass and dirt, even as her legs were bent back towards her and her cunt took beating after beating. Her tits bounced wildly, seemingly without reason, mesmerizing the Charizard but only causing Elaine further pain, as it was yet another part of her body she could not control, another part of herself that seemed to exist solely for the pleasure and use of another.

What thoughts went through the Charizard’s head are impossible to know for sure, but it was clearly enjoying itself, even as it grunted and growled with very thrust into Elaine. The teenager was still painfully tight, impossibly so, but that only further encouraged the monster to ensure she would be the one to receive its seed. She was a good mate, all things considered, with her bouncing breasts, bucking hips, and the lovely sounds she made every time it buried its dick balls-deep inside her fertile womb.

“Nuh! Nuh! Nuh! Oh, no, no – nuh!! Uhnn!! NNNNGGHH!!”

Elaine’s cries of both pain and pleasure filled the night air, urging the Charizard on even as it pounded into her at breakneck speed, almost tearing the poor girl apart in its attempt to fill her with its warm and wonderful love. Even as she groaned and whimpered like a little girl, her tight body sucked the dragon in like a man dying of thirst in a desert, begging for the monster to ruin her for everyone and everything. Her little breasts bounced, her nubile hips bucked, she gripped the grass beneath her, and her previously virgin cunt tightened around the Charizard’s cock as though the girl wanted nothing more than for it to fill her to the brim.

_SLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAP_

Elaine’s eyes shot wide open and her entire body shuddered as she felt the Charizard began ramming into her wildly and rapidly, clearing approaching its peak and making a break for the finish line. Already brutal and intense, the dragon was now pounding into Elaine as though its very life depended on it, its massive size practically folding the girl in half as it bent her legs over her torso and drove itself deeper, harder, and faster into her needy cunt.

When at last the Charizard came, it did so with a mighty roar that woke every Pokémon in a half mile radius and no doubt frightened the rest into fearful silence. Even Elaine whimpered in fear, even bent over backwards as she was with the dragon’s cock slamming inside of her.

“CHRROOAARR!!”

The moment the Charizard unleashed its draconic roar, so too did it unleash its fiery hot seed inside of Elaine, burying itself to the hilt inside the girl and cumming deep in her tight, young body. Elaine whimpered pathetically and shuddered beneath the beast as she felt its thick and creamy spunk fill her to the brim and then burst out around the sore lips of her pussy, still stuffed full as it was with the Charizard’s swollen cock.

Elaine felt her eyes snap wide open the moment she felt the first stream of hot cum splatter inside of her, and they remained that way as she gripped the grass beneath her and writhed in discomfort, taking load after load of the Charizard’s fiery juices, as though she could hardly believe such a thing was happening. She had been a virgin, and so had never felt a man cum inside her before, much less a Pokémon, and the sensation of being so completely and utterly filled with life-giving seed was so far beyond what she could have expected that she almost lost consciousness right then and there.

By the time the Charizard finally pulled its fat cock out of Elaine – causing the girl to cry out in pain as it did so – the poor girl’s womb was so full that her stomach was slightly swollen, as though she was already a few weeks pregnant with its egg. Fiery white cream oozed out of the teenager’s abused pussy as she lay there, her legs finally falling to the ground and her naked body painfully sore and covered in sweat.

“Uhnnnnn…” Elaine groaned pathetically as she looked up at the Charizard now standing above her, its eyes still watching as she lay there and fought to catch her breath, beautiful in her naked glory, even fucked silly as she was. “S-So warm…”

When the Charizard, evidently spent, finally unfurled its mighty wings and took off once more into the night sky, Elaine could do nothing but watch it go. For the better part of an hour, she simply lay there in the grass, a naked and sweaty mess, with cum oozing out of her cunt and her eyes half-closed from exhaustion.

Elaine didn’t know how she did it, but eventually she managed to push herself up, and shortly thereafter stood back up on her own two feet despite the wobbliness in her legs and the fact that she still had Charizard cum leaking out from between her legs. Standing there in the tall grass, all but naked and clearly disheveled from what had most certainly been the wildest sex she would ever experience, all Elaine could do was sigh in defeat and turn back towards Pallet Town, knowing she had a long walk and a stern talk ahead of her.

Maybe – just maybe – going into the tall grass without a Pokémon had been a bad idea after all.


End file.
